1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to the field of networks, and more particularly to the field of data network traffic management.
2. Description of Related Art
Data networks may employ a number of routers to interconnect network terminals such as client devices, gateways to local area networks (“LAN's”), network resources, and the like. In data networks such as the Internet, routers are generally configured to exchange information with one another and to determine, on the basis of this messaging, routing tables for efficient routing between terminals.
One technique for developing routing tables is known as link state routing, in which each router transmits routing updates describing other routers and networks to which the router is connected. A commonly used standard for link state routing is the Open Shortest Path First (“OSPF”) standard.
As a significant disadvantage, networks such as those using OSPF and similar link state routing algorithms/standards are generally vulnerable to spurious network packets, which are packets that include incorrect source addresses. Spurious network packets may result from transmission errors or intentional tampering. An error in source address information may result in inappropriate acknowledgements, or superfluous retransmission of data, both of which place additional demands on network resources. If the tampering is intentional and malicious, more serious security breaches may result, since an interloper may falsify the identity of another by systematically forging source address information.
There remains a need for a system to protect networks from spurious network packets.